Girl Can Rock
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Told mostly in Sissi POV. The Lyoko gang have become international rockstars and Sissi is looking to apologize for all the cruel things she has done to them in the past; by attending thier concert. JxA UxY OxOC


Code Lyoko

The Girls Can Rock

**This is my first Code Lyoko fanfic, so please review kindly. It's been a rather long time since i've seen the show, but i've managed to see bits and peices of some episodes on YouTube, so forgive me if the characters maybe a little bit OOC. Anyway, the story is told mostly in Sissi POV. Also, this fic features my OC character Sabrina Truesdale, but more on her as the story progresses.**

**Also, this story goes out to my friend ButterflyxWriter13, who pursuaded me to write this fic. **

_I've thought alot about life back at Kadic since we've all graduated. I hate to admit it, but I kinda miss the old place. College isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, it'll help me succeed in life, but right now, I don't really see a point in it at all. Herb and Nicholas, my only two friends left a long time ago. Herb went back home for college and Nicholas got married to some foreign girl. I wish things could've turned out for me the way things turned out for Ulrich and his friends. They're huge rockstars now. Music had always been a big part of thier lifes, even if the stresses of school sometimes got in the way. But what really gave them thier break was sophmore year when Sabrina Truesdale transferred to Kadic._

_To tell you the truth, I was kinda jealous of her at first. She was beautiful. Long mocha hair with a blonde streak, peridot green eyes and an athletic figure, not to mention, very smart. It's no wonder she hit it off so well with Jeremy and Aelita. It seemed they welcomed her into thier group with open arms, something I really wish they had done for me. _

_Anyway, as it turns out, Sabrina was loaded! I'm talking filthy rich. She did a pretty good job of hiding it too! I mean her apperance didn't really scream 'wealthy'. Back then she wore a short denim skirt, a white longsleeve shirt with a red V neck collar, a short black tanktop over it with a red cresent moon and star in the center, and black and red Converse. The school found out her secret during 'Parent's Day'. Her overly cheerful family showed up in a stretch limo and designer clothes. Anyway, this is how everything became what it is today...._

_flashback-_

"Jeremy, can I take this thing off yet?" asked Aelita. She was blindfolded and being led down a corridor by Jeremy's hand.

"Patience is a virtue, Aelita." chuckled the blonde. Aelita heard a large door open in front of her and Jeremy lead her in. A few whispers could be heard from across the room, all seeming to hush as she drew closer. Jeremy led her a few more feet forward before untying the knot holding the black cloth to her eyes.

Once it fell, her vision returned and she saw that she was inside the gym. In front of her was a large stage, and on that stage stood Ulrich with a bass guitar, Odd with an electric, Yumi standing at a keyboard, and Sabrina with another electric guitar standing in front of a mic. A poster was hung on the backwall of the stage. 'Lyoko Warriors' was written at the top in big curvy letters. Beneath the words was a picture of the gang in thier Lyoko outfits taking battle stances. Even Jeremy was pictured. He wore a tight blue body suit with a sleeveless purple cloak and a mage staff in his hand.

"Wha...what is this?" asked Aelita with a sparkle in her teal eyes.

"Happy birthday, princess." smiled Jeremy. Tears of joy jerked at the young girls's eyes as she latched onto her boyfriend in a death hug.

"It was einstien's idea to form a band. Sabrina paied for it all." explained Odd.

"That's the benefits of being rich. You get to give your friends just what they want, no matter how much it costs." replied Sabrina with a wink and strumming a few chords on her red guitar.

"Come on Jer! Let's play Aelita her song already!" yelled Yumi.

Jeremy let go of the pink haired girl and jumped on stage. He took his place beside Sabrina infront of another mic. The three guitarists began to play, creating an upbeat sound. Yumi laied down the foundation with the keyboard.

**Jeremy-** _I... have always been a little shy. I've always been the quiet type till now. _

_And I never let my feelings show. I never let anybody know just how...much i was soo deep in love._

_But now that you're in my arms_.

**Chorus-** Sabrina and Jeremy

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop _

_climb up a mountaintop_

_baby scream and shout_

_i wanna sing it on the radio show it on a video baby leave no doubt._

_I want the whole world to know just what i'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud._

**(Instrumental break)**

**Jeremy-**

_You keep bringing out the free in me_

_what you do to my heart just makes me melt._

_and i don't think i can resist_

_but i've never been one to kiss and tell_

_A love this true can't be subdued_

_so i'm gonna let out a yell_.

**repeat chorus**

**Jeremy- **_Baby i want the whole world to see just how good your love looks on me_.

**repeat chorus**

**Jeremy- **_baby, i love to love you out loud_

_yeah, i love to love you out loud. _

By the end of the song, Aelita stood with tears streaming down her face and her mouth curved into a wide smile. Jumping off the stage, Jeremy ran to his girlfriend.

"Happy birthday, Aelita."

"Thankyou, soo much." she said wiping her eyes.

"Don't say thanks yet, princess. Just wait till you see this." called Odd. He motioned for Sabrina. She reached into her skirt pocket and withdrew a peice of paper and handed it to Aelita.

"What's this?" she asked taking the paper from her friend.

"Read and see."

Aelita unfolded it and her teal eyes scanned the paper and grew about 3 times thier usual size.

"We have a record deal!?"  
"Yep." giggled Yumi.

"And we start recording tomarrow." added Ulrich with the biggest of grins.

"Oh my God!" squeeled Aelita, hugging each one of her friends.

end flashback.

Sissy POV again-

_...So that's how everything started. Surprised the hell outta me that they pulled it off! Every show they perform is always sold out and thier merchandise never stays on the shelfs for more than 10 minutes at a time. I'm very happy for them, but I never got to congradulate them. The day after Aelita's birthday, the 6 of them dissapeared from campus about midday and didn't return until late that night. The following day no one saw them at all. It continued like this for about a week before they left permanently. _

_Tonight is thier final concert before they leave for America to tour, and i've got tickets. I'm not sure if I will see them up close or not, but I can hope, right?_

Normal POV-

"You guys ready?" asked a 22 year old Ulrich Stern. He now towers above the gang at an impressive 6' 2''. His chocolate brown hair and eyes haven't changed, but his body grew more muscled and more refined. He wore forest green pants with black patches at the knees, black tennis shoes, and a black muscle shirt. On his arms were two 'Lyoko Warriors' wristbands.

"Yeah, just waiting on the girls to get outta the bathroom." replied a 21 year old Odd Della Robia. He's still shortest of the guys, but is taller than the girls. Odd is about 6 foot even. His blonde and purple hair lost it's point a while back when it grew out. Now his hair sits messily atop his head and his dark green eyes shone with excitement. Odd wore black trousers, a white button up with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. It opened to reveal a dark purple tanktop. Around his neck was a loose fitting yellow tie. Black vans finished off the blonde's look.

"They wouldn't be taking this long if you hadn't taken 2 hours to get dressed." shot a 22 year old Jeremy Belpois. He was currently sitting at the bar on the gang's tourbus, typing away at his laptop. A Starbuck's coffee cup cluched tightly in his hand. His blonde hair was slightly longer, giving it a shag apperance. Pristene blue eyes were more noticable since he had gotten contacts when he was 16. His look conisted of faded blue jeans that were ripped slightly at the knees, black converse, a navy longsleeve shirt with a silver vest and the Lyoko symbol sewn onto the back.

"Odd! I swear the next time you take 2 hours to get dressed, you're gonna be in charge of crowd control for the next 30 concerts!" shouted a very angry 24 year old Sabrina. She was dressed in a short emerald tube top, black fingerless gloves that reached just a few inches past her wrists, black jeans with green stitching and strappy black heels. Her mocha brown hair had been pulled back into a long ponytail. Her blonde streak fell to the side of her face. Peridot eyes flashed with a hint of anger for the blonde boy in front of her.

"Come on, babe! I had to look my best!" defeneded Odd. He walked forward and enveloped the girl in his arms.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." mumbled Sabrina.

"But you married me anyway." Odd stole a quick kiss from her before turning his attention to Yumi and Aelita whom had just come out of the bathroom, both 24 and 22.

"Shall we get this show on the road, guys?" asked Yumi flipping her long black hair behind her. Amethyst eyes glowing from the glitter around them. Yumi wore dark purple jeans with lavender converse. A mid-drif bearing one sleeved black and silver top with purple streaks. Aelita's rosy pink hair had grown out past her shoulders and fell in loose curls. Light green eyes held a dusting of purple eyeshadow. She wore a magenta tanktop with pink fishnet sleeves, a black and raspberry pleated mini skirt with black fishnet stockings with white flatts.

"So, what are we opening with tonight girls?" asked Jeremy.

"I was thinking 'Contagious', 'Girl Can Rock', 'Love You Out Loud' and then our usual finale." replied Yumi.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey guys. Is that who I think it is in the crowd?" called Sabrina from the window. The 5 others rushed over and peered out into the outside world. The orange, purple and pink sunset was breathtaking but the mob that was formed just feet from the tour bus was anything but.

"Well i'll be a skithozowa's uncle." laughed Odd. "That's Sam, Sissi and Amanda."

"You mean our ex-girlfriends?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep. Seems like they think they still have a shot."

"Guys, we're changing the lineup tonight." said the brunette girl with a mischevious look in her eyes.

"I know exactly where this is heading." Yumi said with a smile.

A few minutes later, the curtains of the stage opened to reveil the gang and they started to play. Several explosions of lights followed.

**Yumi- **_Ready for the big time_

**Sabrina-** _ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me,_

**Aelita-**_ I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right_

**All 3- **_CHORUS  
It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what i said_

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, that girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

**Yumi- **_Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat_

**Sabrina- **_Givin' all i got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what i feel inside_

**Aelita- **_and if i make you nervous, you better step aside_

CHORUS

**Sabrina- **_The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all_

CHORUS X 2

**Yumi- **I_'m gonna live it up_

**Aelita- **_I'll never give it up_

**Sabrina- **I_'m gonna spread the news around the block  
_

**All 3**_**- **__It ain't no shock  
The girl can rock  
The girl can rock  
The girl can rock_

Yeah, Rock!

"Girl Can Rock"

The song ended with a few last strums of Odd's guitar. When the music completely died out, Ulrich played a few rifts to get the next song going. This time, however, the girl's dispositions changed completely.

**Sabrina-**_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

**Yumi- **_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well_

**Aelita-**_All of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

**All 3- **_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

**Sabrina**_**-**__5 Years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

**Yumi- **_She turns on tv, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show_

**Aelita-**_She takes along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

**All 3- **_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

**Yumi-**_Sorry girl but you missed out, while tough look that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends_

**Aelita- **_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside_

**Aelita- **_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl, can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world_

**All 3- **_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
I`m with the skater boy, I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

By the end of the second song, Sissi, Amanda and Sam stood in the audiance, mouths agape. Sam and Amanda stormed off, leaving Sissi by herself. She listened to 'Contagious', **(A.N- sorry, too lazy to put lyrics in)** the last song they performed before an intermission.

This is when Sissi saw her chance to sneak backstage. She hid in thier dressing room before security could swarm around it.

5 minutes later, she heard 6 familiar voices enter the room, and when she heard the door shut, she came out of the closet she was hiding in.

"Hey guys." she said softly. Aelita and Sabrina yelped in surprise while the others jumped.

"Sissi!? What the hell are you doing in here!?" Odd screamed.

"If you're here to fight over Ulrich, you can just move along. We're engaged!" Yumi said flashing her diamond ring. Sissi looked down at the floor timidly.

"I wanted to say i'm sorry for what I did back at Kadic all those years ago. It was childish and stupid, and i'm truely sorry."

"That's nice Sissi, but you're about 6 years too late." Ulrich said with a firm voice.

"I know. I guess I was just...jealous of you guys."

"Jealous? You?" laughed Yumi.

"Why would you be jealous of us?" asked Sabrina.

"Because you all have such great chemistry together. You're the friends I've always wanted but could never have."

"If you wanted to be friends, you shoulda asked." Jeremy put his hand on Sissi's shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"Thanks." she said wiping her teary eyes.

"You know, we still have to do our finale. You wanna help?" asked Aelita. Sissi's eyes lit up and nodded.  
"Then you'll need to change." Sabrina said tossing Sissi a pile of clothes. Several minutes later, Sissi emerged from the bathroom in a pair of dark red jeans with a few chains comming out of the pockets, a black tanktop and a black sequenced cartigan with white, pink and black converse.

"You look good, Sissi." complemented Sabrina. Sissi smiled and walked with them out onto the stage. The instruments had been removed and 7 portable mics sat on stands in the center. Ulrich grabbed one and started to speak.

"For our finale, an old friend of ours is gonna help us out, give it up for Sissi Doumous!" The crowd screamed and cheered as the music started.

**Sissi- **_There is a world that is virtual and different  
It can be so cold  
Makes us stand up for what's right  
Our hope through the life if we reset it to the start_

CHORUS

**All- **_Here we are going far  
To save all that we love  
If we give all we've got we will make it through  
Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world - today  
Make evil go away_

_  
_**Odd- **_Code Lyoko _

**Jeremy- **_we'll reset it all_

_  
_**Odd- **_Code Lyoko _

**Aelita- **_be there when you call_

_  
_**Odd- **_Code Lyoko _

**Sabrina- **_we will stand real tall_

_  
_**Odd- **_Code Lyoko _

**Yumi- **_stronger after all_

**Sissi- **_A world of machines it can shadow human nature  
And all that we need  
Is the way to find the answer_

**Sabrina- **_And one thing's sure  
You can count on us for good_

REPEAT CHORUS

**All- **_We'll do our best  
To never let you down  
We're up to the test  
To turn this world around_

REPEAT CHORUS

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the songs featured; Love you out loud- Rascal Flatts, Sk8r Boi- Avril Lavinge, Contagious- Avril Lavinge, Girl Can Rock- Hillary Duff, World Without Danger- Noam. **


End file.
